Vehicle interior trim panels often interact with elastomeric seals such as door weather seals. For example, vehicle interior trim panels are used to “close-out” the interface between the instrument panel and the door trim panels. Such panels interact with the door weather seals in order to provide a crafted appearance when the vehicle's front doors are open. In some motor vehicles, the end panels of the instrument panel, sometimes referred to as end caps, are utilized to serve this function.
At times, the geometry of the trim panel or end panel is styled to achieve a very sculpted appearance. Often this adds complexity yielding a challenging installation condition for the assembly line technician. Specifically, there is concern that the trim panels might mar or damage the weather seal as the flange scrapes against the surface of the elastomeric seal during installation.
This document relates to a new and improved trim panel as well as to a new and improved method of trim panel installation that reduces the amount of surface-to-surface contact between the trim panel and more particularly, the cross-car flange of the trim panel and the surface of the adjacent elastomeric seal.